Ten Minutes and Counting
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Three unrelated drabbles. Hints of 5927, D18, and Adult!RebornxLambo


Soooo these are three random reborn-related drabbles that have nothing to do with each other. I wrote them each in under 10 minutes, so it's pretty fast non-plot related (and so totally unfinished). Whatever came off my brain. THAT IS WHY IT'S SO VAGUEISH AND SUCKISH. OTL;;;

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Gokudera paced nervously down the base's hall as he approached the Tenth's room. Just like he had all week. But still, he had yet to approach the room on his own. Had it not been for the meetings and for his duties, he wouldn't have seen the Tenth all week—a notion that is both dreadful but at the same time slightly relieving.

Gokudera... really didn't know what to do anymore about his problem.

It had been so simple to handle this situation before, especially when he was younger. Back then, he was always ready to push his own feelings aside, not wanting to bother—trust—anyone.

Until the Tenth.

But even after that, (not even—_because_ of that) he had never entertained the notion of actually sharing his real feelings to the Tenth, the feelings that had blossomed under the Tenth's warm and understanding care.

Why was it that now, it wasn't as simple as back then, Gokudera wondered.

He snorted to himself quietly as he stood outside the boss' door. He knew why he was feeling this way now...it was because... he had grown by the Tenth's side and watched him become the person who he is. Had let the Tenth change his insecurities into confidence and trust.

Gokudera had finally let himself open up.

And that's exactly why it felt terrible to keep this secret to himself.

It felt like every day, it was eating him away, growing and increasing in size until it overwhelmed his every thought. This, Gokudera hated above all, because he hated when anything got in his way of thinking. It was entirely too frustrating.

"What are you waiting for, ahodera?" Lambo had rolled his eyes at him the other day, the little bastard. It hadn't helped that Yamamoto had come in right then with his entirely too irritating laugh, "He's right you know, Tsuna won't notice if you don't say anything." he grinned cheekily.

* * *

It's just not the same anymore, Dino though with a frown on his face.

Traveling all over the world just wasn't as exciting anymore.

Before, when he had just become boss of his family, his favourite perk had always been the worldwide travel. The beautiful sights, the beautiful ladies, not to mention the exotic foods.

Germany, Australia, Paris, New York. Every place he visited made him long for more. He had thought then, he would never get tired of traveling. It wasn't work to him. It was business mixed with pleasure, he had once joked to Romario.

Dino had it all, loved it all.

That is... Until Japan.

It was a strange place, with stranger customs. Everyone was so polite, so reserved. But he found that his little bro Tsuna was endearing in his manners, and Maman's food was probably on the top of his favourite list.

It was an interesting country, he thought, but not particularly remarkable.

But it was there that he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, a being that had taken his breath away. And he had no doubt that its taste was completely delectable.

Dino longed for it. Craved it madly.

But he couldn't have him, Kyouya.

Because Japan was only a midstop on the way, a brief rest from Dino's travels.

Dino thought then that traveling was his least favourite perk of being a mafia boss.

He would never regret becoming one though, because if he had never walked down this path, he would have never met Hibari Kyouya.

He vowed to himself to visit this strange wonderful country more often in the future.

* * *

Today is the day, Lambo thought quietly to himself.

He had a flash grenade already clenched between his teeth, a knife strapped along his thigh for easy access, and a pistol in his hand. Sunglasses sat atop his nose, covering every inch of his eyes.

He walked along the wall quietly, approaching his destination up ahead.

His target was allegedly taking a rest in his room, and from what Lambo's Intel had told him, his target was in a bad mood.

It's about to get worse, Lambo smiled thinly to himself. And then he kicked the door open.

BOOM.

Blurry eyes opened tiredly sometime later. "Ugh... what the hell hit me?" Lambo whined, tonguing his cheek. He the coppery taste of blood made him grimace in disgust for a moment, before he regained his bearings.

"...Where the hell _am_ I?" he wondered aloud, not recognizing his surroundings. He was in a bed in an empty room and this certainly didn't look like home.

A snort from his left made him jolt out of the bed and into the floor.

Before he could even scramble back to his feet, a heavy weight settled on his head, keeping him in place.

"Stupid cow, if you're going to end up shooting yourself next time at least do it properly." Reborn smirked unpleasantly, looking down at him.

Lambo glared up at his eternal rival, wishing his weapons were still on him so he could attack the bastard, or at least stab the foot that was persistently keeping him down.

"I hate you..." Lambo grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Reborn asked, looking bored as he put more pressure on the top of his head.

Lambo growled, then pounced, and promptly missed, landing right back on his face. When he got back up to his feet (finally), Reborn was no longer there. A room service bill, however, was. And Lambo's wallet was conveniently gone.

"I'll get you for this!" he yelled into the empty room. ('Cause, you never know if the bastard is still there anyway, hiding behind the potted plant, or perhaps a mechanical door hidden behind the bathroom wall.)


End file.
